The present invention relates to a curbstone. Curbstones are usually used to define the edges of flowerbeds, for instance, when laying out gardens. When such an edge is to be defined a small ditch must be dug into which the curbstones are lowered. The curbstones are generally cast in cement and may have a surface coating of small stones. The arrangement of the ditch means that half the height of the curbstone will be below ground and a small part, perhaps a third, will be visible. When the curbstone has been correctly positioned the ditch is filled in on both sides of the curbstones. This is the conventional and normal procedure in order to surround the flowerbed with curbstones.